


You Are My Sunshine

by maraudertimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Horror/Dark, Pre-Hogwarts, Sensitive Topic/Issue/Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were my world, my little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._  
  
You with the gold crown of hair and the warm brown eyes so like your mother. You with the laugh that could make anyone smile. You with the good heart and the sweet words. You were my world, my little girl. You had me wrapped around your little finger. I loved your brothers, no doubt, but you were always daddy’s little girl and I couldn’t help but love you more, my darling. You had your mother’s face and grace, and the way you walked, even at that young age, had me terrified for the future. You would grow to be a beautiful young woman who would have many suitors. I swore when you were young never to just give you away to a man who would dim your bright light. Instead, I would give you to a man who would love you and whom you loved also, and who let you radiate like the sun you are.  
  
 _You make me happy when skies are grey._  
  
You with the beautiful smile and the sparkling eyes so like your mother. You with the build of a fairy with a laugh to match. You who loved to try on your mother’s pearls when she wasn’t looking. You were my world, my little girl. The day you were born I couldn’t keep the smile from my face, and your mother had asked if I was going to need a Healer. She was cheeky and soon you grew into that as well. Every day I would come home from work and Aberforth would be in the back with the goat, and Albus in his room, reading one book or another, but you would run out to greet me, your little legs carrying you out to the front gate, laughing and squealing as I scooped you up into my arms. My little baby girl, barely three years old, but already you had such a hold on my heart.  
  
 _You’ll never know dear how much I love you._  
  
You with the rosy cheeks and the bright eyes so like your mother. You with that look on your face when your mother redecorated the house with a wave of her wand. You with the innocence and no control. You were my world, my little girl. You never liked to harm the beasts that crawled into our house, choosing instead to scream at me when I tried to kill one and then let it go out your window. I started doing that as well, at your request. I once watched you as you sat in the back with Aberforth, stroking that damned goat. You told me later that day that I should never hurt something out of malice; wisdom far beyond your six years. I tried to remain true to your wishes, my darling, when the muggles I dealt with for work became more violent. I tried to tell myself they just didn’t understand magic.  
  
 _But then they took my sunshine away._

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. The lines that are italicized are from the song “You Are My Sunshine” by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell, although I changed the last line to better fit the story. If you haven't figured it out, this is Percival Dumbledore talking about Ariana. Hope you liked it! Be sure to tell me in that grey box below! :)


End file.
